The Legend of the Maelstrom I: The Slayer Awakening
by xRinneandSharinx
Summary: Artemis gave birth to twins, A boy named Naruto and a girl named Natsumi. Artemis decided to raise Natsumi while her father in Law Susanoo decided to raise and train Naruto himself. Now watch as Naruto legend begins as fights and conquer many obstacles in his path has his legend as the Maelstrom begins. NarutoxPJOxFF13 crossover with DMC themes. *Originally ThePyschoPath96's*
1. The Beginning of the Slayer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Final Fantasy XIII or any DMC materials**

**Three way crossover between Naruto, Percy Jackson and Final Fantasy XIII with some DMC materials in them.**

**Reboot of Maelstrom in the Root**

**Summary: Minato the Yondaime Hokage and Artemis the Goddess of the Hunt have gave birth to twins, a boy named Naruto and girl named Natsumi. But the Kyuubi attack in Konoha came to which it resulted in Minato sacrifice to seal the Kyuubi into the twins where the Yin part in Naruto and the Yang part in Natsumi. Due to ancient law Artemis can't be with both of them but she found a loop hole to raise Natsumi as a hunter but what to do with Naruto, despite being a boy, she still her son and loves him. But that's when the twins' grandfather, Susanoo decided to raise and train Naruto until he can survive of his own. This is the beginning and path of Naruto Uzumaki as the Dark Slayer and his Legend of the Maelstrom**

**Naruto weapons will be Yamato, Beowulf, Force Edge, Summon Swords will be Ranton (Storm) Jutsu and two pistols. Natsumi weapons will be a bow, Rebellion maybe, and Gilmash. They both will have Ranton (Storm), Raiton (Lightning), Suiton (Water) and Fuuton (Wind). But Naruto will have Dark and Natsumi will have Light. Naruto will still have Seth Rollins fighting style as his hand to hand or Taijutsu style.**

**Naruto will be a bit older in the series where I gonna begin him off as 14 during the chunin exam. So the Konoha 9 would be 12 in the canon.**

**Vote if Naruto should have a double relationship with Lightning and Zoe**

**Chapter 1: The Birth of the Slayer**

**~Prologue~**

_"I'm a guy who been through a lot throughout my entire life. I've been through major fights, wars, defied fate, and hell even made history. The only thing I haven't conquered is my wife who is properly scarier than Lady Izanami herself since she threatened to cut my balls off and feed to Cerberus while I watch. But jokes aside, I'll be telling the story of my legend, my legend as the Dark Slayer but also my legend of the Maelstrom." - Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_

The Element Nation was ruled in charge by Shinto deities. It is a nation where there is no pollution how untouched the forests and the wildlife were. There five major nations in this dimension each one was different in landscape like the land of wind and the sand village known as Suna was hidden in the sand, the land of water and the village was Kiri and was hidden in the mist, the land of lighting and it's village Kumo was hidden in the clouds, the land of earth and its village is the Iwa hidden in the rocks. And his home was the land of fire hidden and its village was Konoha and is hidden in the leaves or a big forest.

The Olympians discovered this world and use it for vacation and discovered that the Shinto Gods ruled it, the Olympians discovered how strong the Shinto deities were since their power could rival Chaos and the Primordials. But what really shocked them was how strong were the mortals in this world were where they discovered they can control the elements and soon discovered that S-Rank Shinobi are equal power to them. The SS-Rank shinobi are as equal to Zeus, Posideon and Hades but the high-level Titans as well. But what really shocking is that the SSS-Rankers are as equals as the Primordials themselves and it would be foolish to challenge them to a fight.

When the Artemis the Goddess of the Hunt, Wildness, Virginity, Childbirth and the Moon where she has shoulder length auburn hair and silver eyes and was described as incredibly beautiful.

She then meets a man who she began to respect and befriend the Yellow Flash of Konoha, Minato Namikaze. She soon discovered that he was the Son of Shinto God of the Sea and Storm, Susanoo who was one of the big 3 in this dimension. She discovered that Minato was strong as Erebus and Nyx or beyond that.

The time she spends with him, she develops feelings for him despite her wows. And in time she realizes that she has fallen for Minato. The hunt, Apollo and Zeus didn't like the fact that Artemis has fallen for a man, but when they saw that Minato was worthy for her, they know that Minato was good enough for Artemis.

Artemis got to know some of Minato friends like his ex-girlfriend which annoyed her was Kushina Uzumaki who she discovered was powerful swordsmen and the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi where Jinchuuriki were host to powerful beast inside of them. She befriends Kushina like if she was her sister.

She got to meet Minato student first was Rin Nohara who she loved and saw as a good potential for a huntress. Next was Kakashi Hatake who she has neutral feelings for. And last was Obito Uchiha who she respects because of his determination and saw them as a family of a Sensei and Students. But she has the unfortunate met his Sensei who was powerful then her but a proclaimed super pervert. And last she meets the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi who was titled the God of Shinobi and the Professor as well.

She was there for Minato when he needs her like the Third World Shinobi War, the death of his two students Obito and Rin, and was there to support Minato when he was announced as the next Hokage. After the war, Minato purposed to her to which she accepted. And then had a wedding with Gods both Greek and Shinto, the Hunters but some of Minato's friends. A couple of months later she was pregnant with twins, one boy and one girl and which got Minato to be the happiest man on the world. Soon Artemis gave birth to twins where Naruto was born first who had 3 whisker marks on each cheek with blonde hair and blue shappire eyes, and Natsumi who had Auburn hair with Silver eyes her her but also had three whisker makr on each cheek as well. She quickly fell in love with and everything in her life was magnificent until the Kyuubi attack on Konoha.

The Kyuubi somehow escaped Kushina and found out that a man in an orange mask had released the seal and used the Kyuubi to attack Konoha. Minato had taken his pregnant wife to Kushina home only to find her near to death. Artemis took immediate action and transported her to the hunt since her hunters are very good medics. Minato discuss with her that to stop the Kyuubi was to seal half the Kyuubi in both of the child. At first Artemis was against the idea but seeing no other choice she agreed to it.

Minato teleported Artemis to an open field to prepare the sealing while Minato went to fight the Orange Masked man who he defeated then went to face the Kyuubi and managed to teleport him to where Artermis was. As Minato managed to pin the Kyuubi down and prepare to use the **Reaper Death Seal Jutsu **where it's forbidden sealing jutsu by the Uzumaki where they summon the Shinigami, Shinto God of Death in exchange for sealing, his must be with the Shinigami to seal the Kyuubi to the twins.

And when the Kyuubi realize what Minato was doing, he attempt to kill the twins with his claws only for Minato to intercept the attack where one of the Kyuubi nails manage to pierce Minato body stopping the Kyuubi from killing the twins.

As Minato gave his last words to Artemis and twins, he completed the Jutsu, sealing the Yin part of the Kyuubi in Naruto and the Yang part in Natsumi and then died with a smile on his face, welcoming death.

**~Konoha, Aftermath of the Sealing~**

As Artemis walked towards Minato who she saw was dead but had a smile in his face showing that he greeted death with a smile. Artemis had tears in her eyes showing that her husband is now gone.

"Rest in peace Minato, rest in peace," Artemis said in a saddened tone who was still crying.

As she approached her twin children, she picked them up and hold them in a tight hug.

Unnotice to her, Hizuren, Kakashi and Jiraiya arrived at the scene and notice that Minato was lying dead with a smile on his face and Artemis holding her two children for dear life crying.

"We're too late, Minato-sensei is dead," Kakashi said as he lowered his head.

"There's nothing we could have done Kakashi," Jirayia said with regret.

As the two were feeling ashamed that they couldn't reach Minato in time but Hizuren decided to come to Artemis and comfort her.

"How are you holding dear," Hizuren asked with a kind voice.

"Not well Hizuren, Minato is dead and there's nothing I could have done about it," Artemis replied with a few tears.

Hizuren patted her on back confronting her and then asked. "What will you do now?"

"I'll take them both with me back to my relam," Artemis replied shocking everyone around them.

"But Lady Artemis, why not leave them here in Konoha," Kakashi replied only to regretted it as Artemis gave him a death glare.

"I AM NOT LEAVING THEM HERE!" Artemis shouted towards Kakashi causing her power to rise a bit. "AFTER I SAW HOW THE VILLAGE TREAT KUSHINA, I AM NOT LEAVING THEM LEAVE TO BE DESPISED AND HATED BY THE VILLAGERS AND I KNOW WHAT DANZO WOULD TRY AND DO TO THEM SO I AM NOT LEAVING MY BABIES HERE SINCE THEY ARE JINCHUURIKIS!"

All three realized that she was right that the twins would be submitted to a lot of hate and despair so they would agree to let her take the twins with her but curious to about Naruto.

"What about Naruto?" Jirayia asked Artemis. "I can understand the Natsumi going to the hunt but Zeus will not accept Naruto be raised by you."

Before she could reply another voice spoke before her. "Then you should give him to me."

As they turned to the direction of the voice, they were met with a man wearing a blue three-tailed coat which hid a black vest, with a dark green neckerchief. He had two brown fingerless gloves and brown boots that went up to his knees. The edges of his coat had a gold outline. There was a snake-like pattern on the right side of his coat. He held an O-Katana strapped on his left side. He had pure white hair that was swept back and spiked. This was Susanoo, the Shinto God of the Sea and Storms. **(Giving Susanoo Vergil appearance)**

The three shinobi was about to bow to him, but Susanoo quickly stopped them.

"Relax shinobi's there's no need to bow to me," Susanoo assured them there was no need to bow and turned towards Artemis. "Artemis, how about you give me Naruto to be raise by me."

"Not that I have anything against you Lord Susanoo, but why do you want to raise Naruto?" Artemis couldn't help but be protective even if Susanoo was their grandfather.

"Artemis really, I'm his grandfather. I will not do anything to harm him," Susanoo answered Artemis with an annoyed look. "And to answer your question, I seen how the village would treat him and it's not pretty."

"OK but wouldn't Lady Amaterasu be against this."

"Normally she would but she realized that Naruto will be a key factor in the Element Nation but also to Greek, Roman and even Shinto culture but can defy fate as well. She knows that he needs someone to love and care for him his life and I will for fill that role," Susanoo answered Artemis question who she nodded and accepting her father in law to care for Naruto since Susanoo is family and knows that Susanoo loved his family including Minato.

"Before I give you Naruto Lord Susanoo, how long can you raise him for?"

"About 14 years which include training as well," Susanoo said. "And before you hand him to me, say something to him since you won't see him for 14 years."

Artemis nodded and ask her father in law to hold Natsumi. She picked up Naruto and placed her forehead towards his.

"Naruto despite the fact that your male, I will always love no matter what. I know you will achieve great things in life." Artemis paused for a bit. "No matter what happens Naruto, I will always be there for you and Natsumi. In 14 years I'll be there for you my son and I'll spend the time I given with you with Natsumi and spend the day as a family, for now this is good-bye Naruto," Artemis finished as she kissed on the forehead which got gim to smile.

Susanoo then handed back Natsumi to her and she handed Naruto to Susanoo and with one last good-bye and teleported back to the Greek world with Natsumi.

As Susanoo walked towards his fallen son, he couldn't help but have a sad look on his face.

"Rest in peace my son, I talked to the Shinigami to give you good living condition inside him so don't worry about eternal suffering," Susanoo said to his fallen son.

Susanoo then turned towards the three shinobi's.

"He'll be in Konoha in 14 years, will you try and stop me," Susanoo asked and they all shook their heads no. "Good, remember to give my son good funeral," Susanoo finished and then teleported away with Naruto with him and leaving behind the three Konoha nin to their own thoughts and prepare for Minato funeral and telling the council about the situation.

**~Hunters Camp~**

At the hunter's camp, the hunters were talking among themselves, but then a light shined in front of them and when the light disappeared, it revealed their lady with an infant in her arm, but wonder where the other twin is since their lady informed them that is was going to give birth to twins.

"Miladyis this one you named Natsumi?" said a blonde 12-year-old hunter as she and others couldn't help but look at the baby Natsumi.

"Yes my fellow hunters, this is my son Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze, and I would like us to welcome her to the hunt, but can you and the girls give me a couple of minutes please" said Artemis and her hunters nodded and left her be except for one huntress who had long, silky black hair, coppery-like skin, a silver circlet around her head, a slightly upturned nose, and black eyes. This Zoe Nightshade, Artemis Lieutenant.

She looked down and smiled at Natsumi who looked peaceful right now and kissed her on her forehead.

"So why isn't she with Minato milady?" Zoe couldn't help but ask.

"He's dead Zoe," Artemis answered sadly and which shocked Zoe. Artemis explained the Kyuubi attack on Konoha and Minato sealing the Yin part of the Kyuubi in Naruto and the Yang part to Natsumi

"Lady Artemis, where is the other twin, where's Naruto?" asked her Lieutenant.

"He's with Lord Susanoo right now Zoe is cared for," Artemis replied to Zoe question.

"But why not bring him milady," Zoe said to Artemis. "Not that I have anything against lord Susanoo but wouldn't it be better to bring her to the hunt to be raised."

"To answer your question Zoe, its two simple explanation" Artemis trying to explain the situation to Zoe. "One is that because of the ancient law is preventing me from doing that, I only brought Natsumi with since the child is a maiden, I could bring her with me. And the second reason is that Lord Susanoo insisted on raising him and explaining to me that Naruto will be a key factor in the future. I want nothing more than to bring him here but it can't be helped Zoe."

They stood there in silence for a bit but Zoe took I good look at her lady face and could see that she was holding back some tears about giving up Naruto to her father in law and Zoe decided to break the silence.

"Will we see him in the future milady?" Zoe couldn't help but ask.

"In 14 years Zoe, in 14 years," Artemis replied back with a sad look and tone.

"Milady we'll see in the future OK, we'll meet him and treat him like a brother and thy shall have to meet him as well," Zoe said to Artemis.

"Your right Zoe, I meet him in the future again," Artemis replied with a happier look on her face. "But enough about me mopping in my sadness, let's introduce little Natsumi here to the rest of the hunt."

As Zoe nodded and both walk towards where the other huntress would be with Natsumi still in her arms. But then Artemis realized something.

"Zoe has Kushina arrived at the camp?" Artemis couldn't help but ask with worry in her voice.

"Yeah, she arrived half dead here but she in the medical tent right now being checked on by Phobe," Zoe quickly replied.

"Good, at least she's still alive right now."

As they continue to walk in silence towards the other huntress.

_"Naruto I will always love you no matter what, I hope to meet you in 14 years," _Artemis said to herself in her mind.

**~Unknown Temple~**

As Susanoo carrying Naruto arrived at an unknown temple that is huge and has a large forest and beautiful lake behind it where only he, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and their parents Izanagi and Izanami knows about and decided that this temple will be the place where he will train and raise Naruto.

As he enters the temple and headed upstairs to a room where there is a crib, some toys, friendly pictures on the wall and other nursery equipment in the room.

As Susanoo head towards the crib and placed his grandson in it and tucked him in with a blanket. As the white haired God glanced at the sleeping form of his grandson who is sleeping like an angel couldn't help but smile at him.

Then he felt a presence behind him and looked to see it was a woman who has long pure white hair, where a white kimono with red patterns and a red Japanese sun design on the back of the kimono and a red obi. She was slender and beautiful but to Susanoo it is his sister Amaterasu the Shinto Goddess of the Sun and Universe but the Queen of the Shinto religion.

"So what brings you here sis?" Susanoo asked politely.

"What can't I visit my nephew, you're so mean sometimes," said frowned Amaterasu.

"Yeah, yeah sis whatever," said an uncaring Susanoo and heard his sister pouted but then looked at her in the face where she has this curious look and hopeful eyes with a smile on her face at Naruto direction and then realize that she wants to look at Naruto.

"Do you want to see him sis?" Susanoo asked Amaterasu who replied with a happy nod and he moved out of the. "Go ahead then."

As Amaterasu headed towards the crib and looked at the sleeping baby in it.

"Aww he's so cute," Amaterasu squealed and was about to pick him up but Susanoo came and stop her who then turned to look at her brother who had this scared look on his face.

"Please sis let sleep, don't give him your hugs of doom," begged Susanoo. "He's too young to be suffocated."

And Amaterasu just frown in response. "There not hug of doom, there hugs of love."

"Sure whatever you sure sis, but anyway why are you really here?" Susanoo asked his sister and in response she quickly changed into a serious look.

"To answer your question, I here to inform you that I'll be helping you raised Naruto from time to time," Amaterasu replied to Susanoo question.

"Why? I grateful for it, aren't you a bit busy since you're the queen and all."

"I asked father to take the throne when I here with you, he'll be in charge from time to time. And why I'm doing this is because he needs a mother figure in his life and since Zeus wouldn't let Artemis take that role, I decided to be that mother figure for Naruto," said Amaterasu.

Susanoo couldn't believe it, his sister is willing to give up some of her time to help him raised Naruto, he did one thing that first came in his mind, he hugged his sister.

"Thank-you Amaterasu, I'll be in your debt forever for this," Susanoo said as he still holding his sister.

Amatrerasu smiled at her brother and returned the hug. "Your welcome brother, but remember when he's 14 you must let him go on his own path and you must resume your duty," she said to her brother.

"I know sis, I know," Susanoo replied back to his sister. As they both let of each other they turned and headed towards the sleeping Naruto and looked at his sleeping form.

"You know one day he's going to be stronger than the Olympians, Titans and Primordials and he'll be equal to both of us one day," Amaterasu told her brother.

"I know and when he's 14, he'll be as strong as the Olympians and I done training him hell I even went so far to forge an O-Katana for him personally," replied Susanoo.

"You're not paranoid about this?" Amaterasu couldn't help but ask.

"Who do you think I am, the piece of shit of a God Zeus," Susanoo replied with a displeased look on his face. "But no I'm not; I see it as an opportunity to someone to pass the torch to, the next generation of the Shinto religion."

Amaterasu couldn't help but smile at her brother's word.

He then went back to look at Naruto.

"Naruto, you will be a legend among legends, the strongest they will come. People will come and try to take your life as well as your sister's but," Susanoo paused for a bit. "But I know you and sister will overcome does obstacles. Today is your birth, but it also means the birth of your legend as a slayer but your legend as the Maelstrom."

**~End of Chapter 1~**

**Chapter 1 done**

**So what do you guys think of the first chapter. Review please and if you don't like it then don't review at all**

**Anyway so this will be the structure so far in the story. First Land of the Wave, Then Chunnin Exam/Invasion, then Lightning Thief for brief appearance, then Naruto two years extra training, Curse of the Titan, then Sasori and Deidara Arc with Natsumi.**

**Pairings are so far:**

**- Naruto x Lightning**

**- Natsumi x Gaara**

**- Serah x Snow**

**- Noel x Yeul**

**- Hope x Bianca**

**- Artemis x Minato**

**- Percy x Zoe**

**- Jason x Piper**

**- Frank x Hazel**

**- Leo x Calypso**

**And the ranking for this story are:**

**- D-Rank: Genin, Demigods**

**- C-Rank: Chunin, High Level Demigods**

**- B-Rank: Tokubetsu Jonin, Big 3 Demigods**

**- A-Rank: Jounin, Minor Gods**

**- S-Rank: Olympians, High Level Jonin, Akatsuki, Titans**

**- SS-Rank: Greek Big 3 (Posideon, Hades, Zeus), Sannin, Kage, Akastsuki, Average Shinto Gods, High Level Titans (Kronos, Oceanus, Hyperion, etc)**

**- SSS-Rank: First 4 Hokage, Greek Primordials, High Level Akatsuki, Madara**

**- Rikidou: Shinto Big 3 (Amaterasu, Susanoo, Tsukuyomi), Shinto Primordials, Chaos**

**Not sure if Naruto should have a harem this time but see what happens**

**I'll be working on Fantasy Online next, so I be working two stories at once and I'll be uploading one chapter at a time.**

**Next Chapter: Nami No Kuni**


	2. Nami no Kuni

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Final Fantasy XIII or any DMC theme.**

**Longest damn chapter but wanted to get the Nami Arc done as fast as possible**

**OK, after reading all your reviews, I decided to keep just keep this pairing to Naruto x Lightning. However, one reviewer who is the great Anaklusmos14 suggested that I should pair Zoe with Percy since it is a favourite pairing in the normal fic.**

**Vote to decide if Percy should be paired with Zoe.**

**Chapter 2: Nami no Kuni**

**~14 Years Later~**

14 years has passed since Susanoo has taken Naruto in his care. He has raised Naruto and trained him to be the best as possible.

As Naruto was now standing tall with spiky sun kiss blond hair with white highlights and streaks on his hair, courtesy of him as he wants Naruto to have a little bit of white hair. He has two blue sapphire eyes, tan skin and three whiskers mark on his face. He is wearing a black cargo pants, with black combat boots that reach his heel with a white bandage wrapped left thigh and a kunai pouch attached to it. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a blue trench coat similar to his grandfather except with different design.

His trench coat had a hood to it and has 嵐 (Storm), 海 (Sea) and ムーン (Moon) Kanji on his left sleeve downwards. And on the right shelve it has both his mother and grandfather godly symbol of the sleeve and a Torii gate on it. On the back of the coat had the Kanji ダークスレイヤー (Dark Slayer) downwards. And also had dragon pattern from right to left on the side of his coat with silver outline.

And Naruto also wears white bandages wrapped around half way in his forearm and wears a black fingerless combat glove's on both his hands.

He also has his own weapon forge personally by his grandfather, an O-Katana that has an ornate bronze guard, has the traditional gold wrapping, with black ornaments, and the Tsuba (Guard) is octagonal. In later installments, the guard is an oval, and the handle seems to be braided from white and black material. The blade features several intricate ornaments; most notable is a relief of a dragon at the endpoint of the hilt.

The scabbard is black, made of traditional lacquered wood, and features several metallic ornaments on its far end wrapped in a gold cord used to tie the katana to the waist.

The O-Katana name was Yamato where it is a dark-forge and was described as an O-katana that could cut through anything including dimension. It can cut through from a large distance where Naruto could just stand a kilometer away from his opponent and can still cut him with it by standing at his spot without moving.

Over the years, Naruto has developed his own unique sword style and dubbed as _'__**Dark Slayer Style' **_and move come with it named_** "Judgment Cut," **_one of his signature move with Yamato_**.**_ He mastered some jutsu from Ninpou, Wind, Water, Lightning and Storm but also developed some just jutsu of his own like **"Ranton: Summoned Swords." **He developed his own Taijutsu style **(Seth Rollins move set) **another of his signature.

In the years of Naruto training and hard work, he could take on and be as an S-Rank level and could take and beat Olympian Gods like Ares, Apollo or even his own mother Artemis and can be equal to the Greek Big 3 even when they are in their godly forms.

Naruto has grown a strong bond with his grandfather and his aunt Amaterasu who keeps suffocating him with hugs and her breath and thought that he was going to die. He also met Tsyukyomi, Izanagi and Izanami who loves and respect and they felt the same way.

Susanoo has informed Naruto of the Greek culture and the Gods as well but mostly his mother and sister. He sometimes felt that his mother abandon him over his sister, but he can understand that about the ancient rules since Zeus in his grandfather opinion was being a dickhead about it but wish sometimes his mother or sister visit him.

Once he took him to fight some oni, he found out that Naruto also has a cold expression when battles or when someone hurts or makes fun of those he cares Susanoo was watching his grandson from the front of the temple as he was training his ass off and watching him handle himself. Susanoo smiled knowing that he successfully trained and raised his grandson to a strong and good-hearted young man and now he has the most difficult task, letting his grandson go his own now.

When Naruto was 7 years old, he met the Kyuubi in his mind at first they didn't get alone. However in the next few years Naruto and the Kyuubi began to get along with one another eventually became friends. But most importantly Naruto earned the Kyuubi respect enough to even let him use his true name, Kuruma. And in exchange Naruto unsealed the cage in his mind and allow Kuruma to roam free in his mind. He has a little control of Kuruma chakra to the stage where he can use the cloak version 1 and only use that Chakra in emergency only by order of both Kuruma and his grandfather.

Now Susanoo was watching his grandson from the front of the temple as he was training his ass off and watching him handle himself. Susanoo smiled knowing that he successfully trained and raised his grandson to a strong and good-hearted young man and now he has the most difficult task, letting his grandson go his own now.

As Naruto was practicing some of his sword skills with Yamato but stopped when he saw his grandfather coming towards him. He sheathed Yamato back and walked towards his grandfather. As they face to face with one another, and Naruto saw a look in his grandfather face and knows what that look means.

Naruto put both his arms on his side and nodded with his eyes closed for a bit and then looked back at his grandfather only to see him with a sad expression now.

"So it's time isn't it?" Naruto asked his grandfather who nodded in response. "Then thank-you for everything then."

"Before I sent you going I need to explain some things to you Naruto," Susanoo said to his grandson.

"What is it?"

"First thing that we have three Gods that betrayed us," Susanoo said shocking Naruto but continue on "BhunivelzeShinto God of Light and his minions are the angels of his creation and beings called fal'cie. Next is Etro Shinto Goddess of Death and her minions are demons. And last Caius Shinto God of Darkness and his minions are oni's; those three are now traitors to us now."

"But why did they betray you guys?"

"We don't know why they betray us but all I know is that whatever they are planning, it's going to be big and chaotic."

"OK, but why explain this to grandpa?" Naruto asked in wondering why this concerns him.

"Simple," Susanoo simply said. "Because I know they will be targeting our demigods to get back at us or used them as leverage including you to protect them but yourself as well," Susanoo said to his grandson who nodded in response.

"I can do that but I don't know where the other demigods are?"

"Don't worry about that Naruto, you meet them in two months in Konoha during the chunnin exam, and when that time comes, I want you to find them and protect them OK."

"Got it," Naruto replied back.

"Last thing is that I'll be sending you to Nami no Kuni where you'll meet one of your grandfather students, Kakashi Hatake where he is on a mission with his students. I want you to help him and then he can escort you to Konoha."

"Yes sir."

"During that time you might have a chance to meet your mother and sister during the chunnin exam."

Naruto widen his eyes at that, meeting his mother and sister for the first time. He has so many things in his mind right now like do they love him or even care for him? He won't find out until he actually meets them.

"And now that all over with, I just want you to know Naruto that I'll always be proud of you no matter what, what you do in life rather it's good or bad but I will try my best support you in your choice of life because Naruto, your my grandson and I will always love you," Susanoo said to his grandson as he put one his hand on his shoulder with a kind smile.

Naruto heard what his grandfather said; he couldn't help but have tears going down in his eyes. Naruto just suddenly hugged his grandfather startling him a bit at his grandson action but can understand since this goodbye for the both of them. Susanoo then returned the hug to his grandson patting him in the back.

"I miss you grandpa," Naruto whispered in tears.

"Me too Naruto, but this may be goodbye for but isn't the last time we will ever see each other," Susanoo reassured that his grandson will see him again.

Naruto nodded and let go of the hug, wrap his tears away before looking at his grandfather again in the eyes.

"I'm ready grandpa," Naruto said and Susanoo nodded who flicked his finger and transported Naruto to his destination.

**~Nami no Kuni~**

As Naruto arrived at his destination by his grandfather teleporting him to his destination, Naruto looked around to see that he was in a forest but with heavy mist around it and couldn't see a damn thing so he decided to perform a jutsu to get rid of the mist.

**"Fuuton (Wind Release): Great Wind Breakthrough," **Naruto said as he blew out massive wind from his mouth clearing getting rid of the heavy mist and getting a clear view of the forest and saw a path ahead of him and before you could go, he heard a voice calling out to him.

"Hey you there!" shouted a voice at Naruto as he turned to the direction of the voice to see a man tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He was normally seen wearing bandages like, a mask over the bottom half of his face. Under his mask, he had a relatively narrow jawline and jagged teeth, but was shirtless, with his chest only covered by a belt and wearing baggy pants with the striped pattern. He also was carrying a massive sword that looked like a big butcher knife in his hand.

Naruto realize that this is Zabuza Momchi, the greatest user of the Kubikiribōchō of the seven swordsmen of Kiri, the sword was known as the sword that can never be broken and can repair itself with the blood of the iron content. Naruto knows this because it was in the bingo that his grandfather gave him.

Naruto also saw three kids that looked to be around 12 years old guarding an old man with glasses. He also saw a man Kakashi is a fit and relatively tall shinobi, with spiky silver hair, and has dark-coloured eyes but has a small vertical scar running over his left eye and know that eye is the sharigan in Konoha shinobi gear who looked exhausted..

He knows that this man was Kakashi Hatake, the man that he was tasked to find and help. Now Naruto returns his attention back to Zabuza.

"Yeah," Naruto replied to Zabuza.

"Did you clear the mist?" Zabuza asked Naruto who nodded. "Well, now me and you have a problem now but before I kill you, what's your name?"

"Naruto," who replied back to Zabuza and Kakashi heard that who widen his eyes.

_"Naruto your back, which means that you're training, is done."_ Kakashi thought in his mind as he observes Naruto._ "Let's see how good you are."_

"Well, Naruto let's see what you're made off," Zabuza said as he charged at Naruto with his sword in hand. Naruto

Naruto placed his left hand on his scabbard while he uses his right to untie the cord from his waist to detach the scabbard from him. As Zabuza got closer to Naruto, he was ready to strike his sword down. Naruto used the scabbard to back his big sword.

"_Impossible!"_ thought Zabuza. _"He managed to block the strike with that scabbard in fast reaction time."_

As Zabuza took a few steps back to give him some distance, he rushed back to Naruto to strike him Naruto again only for him to block every single strike.

Now Naruto decided to make his move as hit Zabuza in the face with the Scabbard in the face and another hit in the face again which got Zabuza to be dizzy for a bit. Naruto saw his opportunity as he unsheathe Yamato and slashed Zabuza up in the air then jump and slash him down to the ground and Naruto landed on both his feet and sheathe Yamato back into the scabbard.

Zabuza quickly got back up and to get ready again only to feel something hit on the back of his neck and then he fall face first and saw three senbon on the back of his neck.

Naruto looked up to see a girl in a mask with black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, a slender frame, and was also around his was wearing a normal shinobi outfit consisted of the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at her knees. Over it, he wore a green haori with white trimmings and around his waist a brown sash with a fringed tail wrapped around his waist twice.

As Naruto was prepared to strike only for Kakashi to appear next him and stopped him.

"You can relax Naruto-san." Kakashi as he spoke in a friendly manner. "This person is a hunter-nin, by the looks of the mask and the symbol on the forehead, from Kirigakure I believe."

"Hai," replied a feminine voice from behind the mask. "Thank you for weakening this man, as I have been tracking him for some time now. I will take it from here now, again thank you." With that, the hunter-nin left with Zabuza's body with his sword.

"Say Naruto, did your grandfather send you here?" Kakashi asked Naruto who nodded. "Good then that means..." before Kakashi could finish, he fell unconscious.

"Kakashi-sensei!" yelled a pink haired girl as she tried to hold her sensei up. "Hey, are you alright?"

The pale skin boy then walked over to the girl as she looked at the silver-haired man for a moment. He placed a hand on his pulse to check if he is still alive. "It's okay, he is suffering from chakra exhaustion and will need some rest for a few days," said the Konoha shinobi.

Naruto was looking at the pale skinned boy who was observing Kakashi. "What's your name kid?"

"Sai of Konoha," Sai who introduced herself as he stood up and offer a hand to the blond. He then took the hand and shakes it in a friendly manner.

"Don't worry about it, Sakura-san." He replied as he looked over to see a raven-haired boy glaring at him. "Well, aren't you a pleasant person to be around."

"Fight me!" He demanded.

The blond looked at the boy with a narrow eye. "And what would me, fighting you prove?" He asked as he observes the black haired boy. "Because from the looks of you, you would not even be worth fighting, much less even looking at you."

"What did you say?!" he asked as he glared hard enough to try to make him explode. "You dare to refuse a challenge an elite from Konoha!"

"Elite my ass, your nothing but a spoiled brat," Naruto said as he walked over to see Sai who is examining the silver-haired man but, only to stop when he heard a call from the brat.

**"Katon (Fire Release): Fire Ball Jutsu," **the boy shouted and a big fireball was heading towards Naruto and trying to get him from behind. Naruto was aware what was going at him. As the fireball got closer, Naruto turned around and unsheathe his katana and cut the fireball in half and dispelled.

The boy just looked at Naruto in shock that he just cut his jutsu in half like it was nothing and before he could reply, Sai just appear behind strike from behind as he looked to see his more antagonizing teammate hand chop the back of his neck. Sai then caught the last Uchiha with his hands as he lay him on the ground.

The pink haired girl who was about to scream, Sai also appeared behind her and chop the back of her neck knocking her out as well and put her over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for my teammates behaviour, ugly here on my shoulder is named Sakura Hanuro and that idiot on the floor is Sasuke Uchiha," Sai said with a smile who than created a clone to carry Sasuke. "Would you mind carrying Kakashi-sensei?"

Naruto nodded and put Kakashi in a fireman carry hold, he then looked at the old man.

"What's your name old man and where is the safest place to be right now?" Naruto asked.

"It's Tazuna and the safest place is my house," Tazuna replied back to Naruto.

"Well lead the way," Naruto said to Tazuna who nodded and started leading the way with Naruto and the two Sai following him with their passenger on their shoulder.

**~Tazuna House~**

Has Saskue and Sakura recovered, they couldn't help but glare at the Sai and the blonde, but Naruto didn't since he just want to get Kakashi to Tazuna house. A few hours later they arrived at his house and met Tazuna daughter Tsunami who invited them to the house and Naruto placed Kakashi on the couch for him to rest. As they discussing some things well mostly Sasuke being an egomaniac, but Sai was giving Naruto the rundown of the mission and about Gato who is a tyrant in this village couldn't help but be disgusted with him and agreed to help the Konoha shinobi's. But Naruto was wondering about Zabuza and the hunter-nin.

"Hey Sai," Naruto said and said boy looked at him. "What was it that the Hunter-nin use against Zabuza again?"

"She used senbons" Sai answered. "But if that's the case then…"

"Yeah, Zabuza is still alive" this statement shocked and confuses both Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hey idiot Zabuza is dead, Kakashi made sure of it," Sasuke said sounding like a sound ass.

"YEAH YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO SASUKE-SAN," Sakura shouted which got everyone to cover their eyes.

"For fuck sake, you're in close distance so talk quietly or I will rip that fucken mouth off your lips," Naruto glowered at the pink haired shinobi who quickly covered her mouth in fear. "But anyway, that maybe true, if the hunter-nin uses a kunai or a shuriken then Zabuza is as good as dead, however the hunter-nin uses senbons which is entirely different," Naruto said

"Good observations Naruto, you too Sai," Everyone turned to see Kakashi with Tsunami saying that he should rest and not move his body.

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura was now confused.

"As Naruto said, senbon's are different from kunai's and shurikens, they are made to immobilize the enemy" Kakashi explained, "And do you remember what that hunter-nin do with Zabuza's body?"

"He carried the body away" Sai answered.

"That's right" Kakashi continues to give his students a lecture. "Hunter-nins are supposed to deal with missing-nins, they kill their target, remove their head for evidence then they dispose of the body so no information about their village will be leaked out."

"But the hunter-nin did not do any of those, it could be a rookie mistake but he uses senbon's," Naruto said with a calculative look in his eyes.

"That's right" Kakashi was actually impressed by the amount of knowledge Naruto have, must have learned from Lord Susanoo.

"Senbon's are made to immobilize the enemy, but if you throw it at a certain part of the neck then it would seem as if the person is dead, however what really happened was that he just put the person in a dead-like state by temporarily stopping the blood flow and make it seems as if he was dead" Sai explained to his teammates who were looking idiots right now.

"Right again, if we add both of these together then-"

"Zabuza is still alive" Naruto interrupted Kakashi.

"You got that right Naruto."

Naruto then just lean on a wall with his arms crossed his chest.

"Then your brats got to be ready next time then Kakashi," and said brats were glaring at him but Kakashi nodded. Naruto couldn't help but notice that there was another child giving him a glare.

"Inari it's not polite to stare," Tsunami said.

"You guys should leave. If you stay here you'll just be wasting your live." The boy said getting Naruto attention.

"Oh why is that."

"Tou-san failed to defeat Gatou and you'll end up the same."

As he continued to whine and bitch about hopelessness and the shinobi should give up. Naruto having enough of the brat's bitching and unsheathe Yamato and stabbed between the Inari legs who fell in his ass and looked to see Naruto sheathing his katana while giving him a cold glare.

"Listen brat, you can whine and complain all you want but don't say that we don't know what suffering is," The whiskered blond with white streaks spoke in a low tone. "But the truth is, that there are people who have it just as or more than you ever did. However, some had the balls to move forward to break the cycle of their suffering. Right now, you talk as if you know the entire world is made up of suffering so in short grow-up, brat!"

No one knew what to say after those words were spoken from Naruto. Sasuke could care less about what Naruto said with Sakura agreeing with him like a lapdog. While Sai was also deeply curious to what Naruto spoke about as it seemed the blond knew a lot more. Tsunami and Tazuna admiring what the blonde said. And Kakashi was looking at Naruto with respect.

Naruto was about to walk outside the house but stop for a moment. "Or would do you take great joy in taking any chance of hope that your grandfather, even your mother have seen what will happen when bridge being completed." Naruto did not say anymore as he opened the door and headed outside the house.

Everyone just stood there in silence on what the blonde said until Kakashi broke that silence.

"I'll go check on him," Kakashi said as he also left the house to check on Naruto.

As everyone was there still in silence but return to their normal routine but Inari had a lot to think about what the blond said.

**~Outside~**

As Naruto was standing outside of the house looking at the and notice that Kakashi was beside him.

"Your words may have got the kid to stop being mopping and move on," Kakashi said to Naruto.

"Yeah, but he can still be a brat along with your two brats," Naruto retorted to Kakashi referring to Sasuke and Sakura.

"He's still a kid you know," Kakashi said with a chuckle.

"I guess," Naruto replied back to Kakashi.

They stood there looking at the view for a few moments before Naruto decided to ask something.

"What was my father like Kakashi?" Naruto asked Kakashi, wanting to know more about his father and Kakashi just looked at him with a smile.

"Well, your father Minato-sama was powerful and skilled shinobi," Kakashi explaining to Naruto about his decreased sensei. "But he also a good man with a good sense of humor, he was a good leader and if he was still alive today, he would have led Konoha to beyond what it is."

"I see," Naruto simply said. "I guess my father was a good man."

"He was the best there is Naruto, you would have loved him," Kakashi said to Naruto with a kind voice. "But enough about that, tell me about yourself Naruto?"

Naruto then explained his life with his grandfather about his training and life with him. He explained about Yamato, the Dark Slayer Style and Taijutsu only briefly since he doesn't want Kakashi to know what he is truly capable off. Some jutsu he mastered and meeting some other Shinto gods. But most importantly the task his grandfather gave him.

"I see," Kakashi absorbing all the facts about Naruto, but also the task Lord Susanoo gave him. "It will be no problem for the Sanadaime Hokage to register you as a Knonha shinobi but there will be a massive headache with the civilian council since."

"You think I can be a part timer since I still have my Shinto task?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"Normally no but for you yes since we know that you have important roles in the Shinto religion."

"OK then, that's all I need to know," Naruto said as he began to walk away from Kakashi. "I will be training outsidefor the whole day, so don't expect me to come back until tomorrow."

"Got it, just take care when you out there," Kakashi said to Naruto and in response he gave a two-finger salute with turning around and then Kakashi return back into the house while Naruto goes somewhere to train.

As Naruto arrived at a forest but also an open field could train and relieve stress tin peace. He began to train with Yamato, a few jutsu and his taijutsu style for a few hours before he rest upon a tree and fell asleep.

**~Next Day~**

It is a cold crisp morning in the middle of a forest where Naruto sat against a tree. and slept peacefully, with Brotherhood leaning against his shoulder. The ocean blue blade shined in the sunlight as a figure quietly stood in front of the blond.

_"This person is a threat to Zabuza-sama..." _Thought a black haired girl with dark brown eyes and wearing a pink robe around her. She then lifted her hand as she moved it to the teen's neck in hoping to snap it. However, she noticed him still have his katana that is still sheathe in his scabbard and remembering Zabuza explaining to her on Naruto sword skill is beyond imaginable, she knows that if she wakes him up, it's all over for her.

Just then, Naruto opened his eyes lazily as he looked up to see a girl in front of him. There were no words he could say to describe her beauty, other than angelic and now is staring into the girl's eyes.

"Uuh... hello," said Naruto as he tried to remain calm.

"What are you doing out here?" Asked the girl as her voice caught his attention. "You could catch a cold out here."

The blond scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah, I was getting away from some people that really annoyed me last night." He gets up from the ground as he dusted himself off. "So what's your name?"

"It's Haku," she answered. "What about you?"

"Naruto, that's my name" He replied in kind and watched as she walked over the other side of the clearing and started to pick some of the herbs. "So what are you doing?"

Haku did not take her eyes off from what she is doing as she continued to pick herbs. "I'm making a medicine for my precious person."

"Ah, wait what?" He asked confusingly.

"My precious person," Haku repeated to the whiskered blond. "Someone that I would protect with all my being." She said with conviction in her voice. "I believe that a person can become truly strong, when they are protecting their precious person." Naruto looked at her as she turned to look into his eyes. "Do you have someone like that for you?"

Naruto looked at the ground for a moment as he thought about it, it was mainly his family since he had no one else and then looked back at her for an answer, to which it cause her to blush at the way he looked, and his smile seemed to pull something in her. "Yeah, I do." He answered. "My family maybe, they raised me and train me to the person that I am today and I will always be grateful for that."

Haku couldn't help but smile at that. "It was good meeting you Naruto-sama, but I got to be on my way, I hope we cross path again," Haku said with a sweet voice.

"It was nice meeting you too Haku." replied Naruto with a bow where Haku couldn't help but giggle but then turned around and started walking away for a few steps until she stopped and look at Naruto in the face.

"Oh, by the way, I'm a boy." Said Haku, hoping to throw Naruto of but it didn't.

"You're not because you don't have a scent of a boy Haku," Naruto replied back to Haku only to see her smiling and turning her back on him and walking away. "Say hi to Zabuza for me."

As Naruto said that, Haku stop on her track and gently put her basket on the ground. Before Naruto knew it she threw multiple senbon at Naruto at a rapid speed take nobody could possible and Haku thought that it was all over for Nartuo, how wrong she was.

As Naruto saw the senbon coming his way at a great speed, he reacted quickly by unsheathing Yamato from his scabbard and twirl Yamato in a circular motion deflecting all the senbon that was coming his way.

_"Impossible!"_ Haku thought in shock and fear. _"He was able to deflect all of them in a short amount of time with his O-Katana, so this is how skilled Naruto-_sama_ is with that sword."_

And before Haku could react, Naruto just calmly sheathed Yamato back into his scabbard surprising Haku.

"You're not going to attack me Naruto?" Haku couldn't help but ask in a defensive stance.

"Just because I sheathed my O-Katana back in the scabbard, doesn't mean I'm not prepared to attack again Haku," Naruto explained to Haku which was about to do a hand sign. "But I'm not going to fight you, not now anyway. Just tell Zabuza to be ready when he sees each other again."

Haku just looked at Naruto, seeing how defenseless he was she could have taken him down right at that very spot but she didn't forget about Naruto reaction time earlier and she knows that he hasn't shown his other skills and arsenal yet, she wasn't going to attack blindly. So she did the only thing she could do, nodded. And if that Naruto turned around and walked away with his back turn showing his trench coat moving with the wind. She picked her basket and head back to Zabuza.

_"I'm looking forward to fighting you soon Naruto-_sama_,"_ Haku thought with a smile.

**~Tazuna House~**

Naruto returned to the house to discuss some plans with Kakashi about protecting Tazuna and dealing with Zabuza and Haku. Kakashi decided to train his student so they will be able to handle Zabuza and Haku and the only one that made progress was Sai while Sasuke was being too arrogant and Sakura being too much of a fangirl. While Naruto train for a bit but he and Inari talked.

Inari apologized about what happened yesterday and Naruto was shocked that the brat matured up a bit but eventually Naruto accepted it and then later he and Inari talked and created a bond between the two.

After dinner, Naruto decided to go to sleep and be ready for tomorrow.

**~Next Day~**

As Naruto was sleeping in peace in his room but was woken up by the sound of a woman screaming as his eyes shot open. Taking what little advantage he hand, he puts his boots on and flipped his Oblivion and Oath Keeper in their sword mode as he stared down the window and saw two men having the house's other two occupants against the door.

"Hey, how long do we have till we met that fat pig?" Asked a rugged samurai as he leered at Tsunami and his stare told her what he was getting at as Inari stood in front of her.

The second samurai looked to his friend as he grinned perversely. "We have all the time in the world." He said as he was about to raise his sword to kill the son of Tsunami. However, he stopped when they heard something land behind themselves as they looked around to see if anyone was there. But they did not see any trace of a person until they felt that someone was behind them. "I beg to differ" said a cold voice from behind to the two and before they could turn around, only for the figure to slash them both across so fast before they could react, he sheath his katana back into the scabbard and the two samurai fell to the floor dropped dead.

Tsunami covered her son's eyes so that he did not have to see such a thing, but she soon recognized the person wielding the katana was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikzae. His face looked very cold along with his blue eyes that glared down at the two dead samurai on the floor.

"Are you two okay?" He asked as his voice seemed to bring the woman out of her trance, when she answered with a nod. "Where did everyone go Tsunami?"

"Everyone went to the bridge." She replied as she saw Naruto looked to the direction of the bridge as he turned around, but made no move as he looked to Inari's covered face.

"It takes true gut to break the shackles of suffering, and find peace," As Naruto spoke to Inari gently. "Your father was a man of honor and dreams. Live as you are his living legacy and to honor those dreams," said Naruto as he ran off to the bridge on his own.

"Ka-san...I'm your living legacy," Inari said to himself as he looked into the sky.

**~Unfinished Bridge~**

As Naruto arrived at the unfinished bridge of Nami, he saw that Kakashi was fightning and holding off Zabuza, Sai and Sakura protecting Tazuna and saw Sasuke down and beaten against the fake hunter nin who he then realize it was Haku. As he was done observing, he notice that everyone is at him.

"So what did I miss?" Naruto shouted towards Kakashi.

"Well, you know me fightning Zabuza," Kakashi answered Naruto. "Sai and Sakura protecting Tazuna while Sasuke being defeated. You know the rest."

"OK, I take on the hunter-nin then."

"Roger that, just be careful, the hunter-nin can perform jutsu with one hand and is a **Hyoton (Ice Release)** user," Kakashi explained to Naruto and responded with a nod.

Naruto then walked up to Haku as he got Yamato still sheath in his hand, ready to fight Haku. As he was face to face with her and stared at each other for a moment.

"I'm ready when you are Haku," Naruto said to his opponent who nodded and performed a jutsu with one hand.

"**Hyoton (Ice Release): Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals,**" Haku said as multiple Ice Mirrors began to surround Naruto and Her as she physically entered one of the mirrors which resulted in her to be in every single mirror. Naruto couldn't help but be impressed.

"Damn," Naruto whistled impressed. "You can have your hall mirrors in here."

As Naruto saw senbon coming from behind him and he quickly unsheath Yamato and twirled it a circular motion defecting all of them. Then Haku quickly came behind Naruto with senbons held between fingers that is close to resembling a claw and aiming for the back of Naruto's neck to hope to finish this off quickly bu, Haku failed to realize Naruto was two step ahead of her.

Naruto saw her coming, he bend forward to avoid Haku attack. As she turned around and saw Naruto slaming the scabbard to her face which got sent a few distance but mask now is destroyed. Haku was looking at Naruto straight in the eyes with her mask and little amount of blood coming out of her lip.

"Give up." Naruto said to Haku. "You can't beat me and we both don't want to kill each other, so let's stop."

"No!" Haku shouted. "I cannot lose Naruto-sama, I CANNOT!"

As she rushed towards to attack him again only for Naruto to just hit her in the stomach with the hilt of Yamato which got to bend to her kness holding her stomach in pain which caused all the Ice Mirror too fall apart but then Naruto saw that Kakashi was about to finish Zabuza with a **Raikiri (Lightning Blade) **rushed towards Kakashi and stopped before he could finish him off.

"Why did you stop me Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

And before Naruto could replie Zabuza interrupted them.

"Did you kill her? Did you kill Haku?!" Zabuza shouted at Naruto and before he could respond, Haku appeared beside Zabuza.

"I'm here Zabuza-sama," Haku said.

"Thank Kami-sama you're alive Haku-chan. I would never forgive myself if you died." He said to himself quietly. Unfortunately for him, Haku woke up at that time and smiled kindly up at him.

She had tears coming out of her eyes before wrapping them away and said quietly. "Thank-you, Zabuza-sama."

Zabuza himself was surprised she was awake and smiled lightly at her. "No problem kid. And call me Zabuza-san or just Zabuza, please."

In an equally quite voice as before she replied, "Hai Zabuza."

And before anyone could say anything they heard clapping and Naruto made the mistake of forgetting about the army in the other side of the bridge and revealing Gato who has puffy brown hair and wears a small pair of black glasses. He also wears a black suit with a purple tie with an army of mercenaries.

"Well, well, well… look what we have here. The demon got his ass whipped." The short man with the cane said way too smugly.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes at him. "What are you doing here Gato?! This wasn't part of the deal we made." He said in an angry voice.

The now identified Gato smirked.

"Deal? If I remember right, our deal was for you to kill the old man. You have yet to do so Zabuza-kun."

Zabuza growled at him.

Seeing this just made Gato grin even more showing how evil he truly was. "Since you haven't kept your part of the deal, then I was forced to use some other methods to make sure the old man will die."

Taking a breath he continued. "You see Zabuza-kun," Gato said to Zabuza to say man growled even more, "You are rather expensive and once done with you, it's hard to get rid of you. I can't just go around and kill ninja's from different villages just because then they would be after my head. So I just hired an army of thugs and samurai to finish you off. They are loyal and do what I ask. They may be more expensive, but they are worth it to see you die."

By the end of his little speech, Zabuza was ready to go in and kill him. The only thing stopping him was Haku that still had a hold of his pant leg.

"Haku let me go. I'm going to kill that flee bag!" He said in an angry voice that was directed at Gato, not Haku.

She still didn't let go. He would have yelled at her to let go if Naruto didn't step forward and start to talk.

"I suggest you leave now Gato. You won't be able to defeat high-level shinobi." He said in a calm but cold voice that sent a chill down the genin present and Gato's spine but stayed strong.

"We'll see, boys kill them and keep women alive so we could have some fun," he said as his army who cheered loudly as they charged to the shinobi's

As Kakashi, Zabuza, Haku and the members of team Kakashi were about to attack the incoming mercenaries but Naruto stopped them.

"I've got this, you might want to take a step back," Naruto said and before they could argue, Naruto just gave them a glare that immediately and they nodded.

Naruto just step forward and got into a stance where his left hand was holding the scabbard while his right on the handle off Yamato. As he saw the mercenaries coming, took a deep breath. He then quickly unsheathed Yamato and slash the Katana in a diagonal direction in the air as a thin slash could be seen as it go through the mercenaries diagonally which got them stop on their track.

As the shinobi was wondering what was going on and then looked to Naruto who then swing his katana right and left multiple times and turned around to face them, as he then twirl Yamato for a bit and began to sheathed Yamato back into the scabbard slowly and stop for a moment before sheathed Yamato fully.

Next thing happened were that the mercenaries were then cut in half diagonally. Some of the men were missing arms, leg and body parts as the men were screaming in agony and pain. While most were already dead as they were either cut in half or their head decapitated. Then one thing that really stuck out was the explosion of blood that shot into the air. The blood fell like rain over that section of the bridge, a truly awe-inspiring yet gruesome sight.

As all the shinobi's were looking at Naruto with different reaction but the most common was shock and a little bit of fear.

_"So this is Naruto Dark Slayer Style, it was truly a terrifying style not to mention with that katana with him,"_ thought Kakashi in awe and shock. _"Lord _Susanoo_, you have trained him very well."_

_"What the hell!" _Zabuza thought in fear._ "The kid manages to cut every single one of them in one swing from a long distance, got to be glad that he is showing me mercy."_

_"Naruto-sama, is this how strong you are?" _thought Haku_. "You truly are something else."_

_Sasuke was looking at Naruto with anger and jealousy. "How come he has powers like that, an Uchiha like me deserve power like that."_

_"OH GOD!" Sakura thought in fear and despair. "HE A MONSTER IF HE CAN KILL ALL THOSE GUYS LIKE THAT!"_

_"Hmmm...Interesting, he might be a good candidate for Root, better tell this to Lord Danzo-sama about the Naruto-sama," _Sai thought as he was observing Naruto.

"_Damn,"_ thought Tanzun as he was looking at Naruto with an admiration. _"Should have hired this kid instead of these Konoha nin's"_

As Gato and his surviving mercenaries witness Naruto just killed 200 his men like it was nothing.

"What the hell, I didn't sign of this!" shouted one Gato's surviving man.

"FUCK THIS!" shouted another as all of Gato man dropped their weapons, turn around and ran as fast as they can.

Gato saw the boy was beyond anything he can imagine, as he was scared shitless at the boy in front of him who just killed 200 of his men in a few seconds from distance, he decided to turn away and hight tail out of there but failed to notice Naruto preparing a jutsu.

As Naruto saw Gato running away, he flicked his finger and a single blue double edge sword appeared in thin air having some electricity around it.

**"Ranton (Storm Release): Summoned Sword," **Naruto said as he motioned his hand to Gato as the single Summoned Sword flew towards Gato and as it got near, it stabbed Gato through his left knee as he collapse on the floor screaming in agony.

As Naruto was approaching Gato, the onlookers were watching Naruto in shock as they realize that Naruto has the Storm kekkei-genkai except Kakashi since he was Susanoo grandson and knows that he had Storm Release.

The people of Nami no Kuni lead by Inari were come in arms and ready to fight but saw that most of the Gato's men are dead and watching Naruto approaching Gato.

As Naruto finally reached the down Gato with the Summoned Sword still in his knee, he flicked his finger again as the sword dispel and Gato looked and saw that Naruto was giving a cold glare.

"Please spear me, I give anything!" Gato shouted as he try to plead for his life. "I give you money, power or women! Just please spare my life!"

"You actually think I will show mercy to a piece of shit like you," Naruto snarled at the pleading Gato. "Beside I won't be the one to decide your fate. I'll be giving that right to the people whose life you have stolen and ruined."

Naruto then proceeded to grab the back of his blazer and drag him towards the people of Nami. As Naruto was beside his fellow shinobi, he then looked at Zabuza, Haku and Tazuna specifically.

"Before I give this piece of shit to the people, do you want to give him a good hit first," Naruto asked the three and they quickly nodded and Naruto then let go of Gato.

Zabuza first came up to Gato as he picked and punched really hard in the face, knocking him down to the floor with his sunglasses broken now. He then picked Gato up and faced him towards Haku as she smacked hard across the face that made an echo said that could be heard throughout the bridge and some guys including Naruto had to winch at that. Then Tazuna just walked towards the down Gato and stomped him hard in the balls as Gato screamed in extreme pain.

"That was for Kaiza you son of a bitch," Tazuna snarled at Gato and look at Naruto and nodded to him, notifying that he was done his business with Gato and nodded and grabbed Gato again and dragged to the people.

As Naruto was in front of the people of Nami, he tossed Gato in front of them.

"People of Nami, I present to you the man who ruined your life and brought your village nothing but pain and suffering," Naruto spoke to the people. "It is only right to let you decide this vile of a human being life as it was only right since he did to you the people Nami no Kuni."

Than Naruto walked up as the people clear a path for him and before he could go further, he stopped to look at Tsunami and Inari looking at him admiration and happiness. And Naruto smiled back at them.

"Tsunami-sama, I'll be back at the house rest up OK," Naruto asked kindly.

"Nonsense Naruto-sama, you liberated us from Gato, please do what you like," Tsunami replied back to Naruto with a kind voice.

As Naruto nodded and continue to walk back to Tsunami house but heard his name being cheered from behind as Naruto was now named the hero of Nami no Kuni by liberating them from the evil Gato.

**~Chapter End~**

**OK chapter done.**

**Review on what you guys think about this chapter and if you don't read at all.**

**So I made Haku a girl since I can't take her seriously as a boy**

**OK these are the Shinto enemies.**

**- Bhunivelze Shinto God of Lightand his minnions are the angels of his creation (Bianco Angelo) fal'cie (Just gonna include 5 or 6 fal'cie in this story)**

**- Etro Shinto Goddess of Death (Note: I gonna make Izanami the Primordial of Death) and her minions are demons**

**- Caius Shinto God of Darkness and his minions are oni's.**

**Next Chapter: The Chunnin exam begins. (Note: Means FF13 Cast and Natsumi will be introduced in the next chapter)**


	3. AN 1 (Will be deleted upon chapter 3)

This is more or less just me updating PyschoPath's original 2 chapters, I and my good friend Rockyroad69 are looking foward to carrying on his work-which by the way is awesome, and will be looking to update chapter 3 around the time "Misery's Smile" makes it somewhere around TTC which isn't too far along trust me, We thank you for your patience and we will do you proud ^_^


End file.
